


Tyreese's Death

by FantasyWriter02



Series: TWDMourning [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah is blaming himself for Tyreese's death, Glenn comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyreese's Death

**Author's Note:**

> Mourning/Hurt.

The tragedies at memorial hospital had everyone shaken up, then reaching Noah's family safe haven and seeing his dead family, and then there was Tyreese, oh Ty, how could the world be so cruel?

Ty's funeral was the hardest on Noah, he blaming himself for everything that has happened.  
Sitting on the grass by Ty's grave, Noah looks up noticing he was the only one still here, sighing he looked to Ty's grave, "I'm so sorry" he paused, trying to keep himself together "This is all my fault" Noah says, letting the tears fall.

Sobbing into his hands, he feels a hand on his shoulder, he doesn't bother looking up and continued to sob silently 'Ty i'm so, so sorry. It should have been me, if i wasn't so selfish and went into my home, this wouldn't have happened i'-"  
"Noah" he hears, looking up he sees Glenn looking down at him with a torn expression on his face.

"Maybe Daryl should have just killed me. I wouldn't have caused this and be so pathetic and weak" Noah says, breaking down again.  
"This is not your fault Noah" Glenn insisted, "But it is Glenn, if I died Beth would be here, Tyreese. Sasha wouldn't be unstable, I wish I could turn back time," Noah replies.

"Without you, even if Daryl and Carol didn't encounter you, it still would have gone the way it did Noah, we can't change the future, and we can't change the past. You are with us now and we are all grateful you are here, without you, Carol wouldn't be here, so don't ever say anything like that, If you were not here we wouldn't of had a chance with Beth. It's not your fault and i'm not going to stand around here and let you say something that isn't true." Glenn finishes.

Noah looks up to Glenn through teary eyes, "Thank you" Noah whispers.  
"I would do anything for the people I care about" Glenn says as he offers a hand, Noah takes it, pulling himself up, as he stands Glenn wraps his arms around him in a hug.  
Noah smiles and hugs back, maybe Glenn is right.


End file.
